avec amour
by ylg
Summary: drabbles :: 1ère vignette : où Sakura se retrouve à improviser en catastrophe un dîner pour Tomoyo. 2e: Tomoyo souhaite juste rester aux côtés de Sakura pour toujours. MàJ, 3e: essayage avant mariage. ::léger Tomo/Saku et Saku/Shao::
1. préparé avec amour

**Titre** : préparé avec amour  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Card Captor Sakura  
**Personnages/Couple** : Kinomoto Sakura, Kerberos : vagues indices de Tomoyo/Sakura  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : CLAMP

**Prompt** : "préparer un gratin de pâtes"  
(proposé par Camille Miko, pour un mème à corvées ménagères avec des couples secrets – ici Tomoyo-et-Sakura)

**Nombre de mots** : 250

oOo

La porte de la cuisine des Kinomoto claque bruyamment.

« Aaaah, c'est la cata' ! il n'y a plus rien dans le frigo ? Et où sont passés tous les restes de ce midi ?  
- Ben, je les ai fini. Comme ton père et ton frère se sont décommandés, on n'allait pas juste les laisser comme ça à traîner... »

Son effarement devant le sans-gêne avec lequel Kero traite le problème empêche Sakura de trop paniquer d'un coup ;

« Mais J'ai invité Tomoyo à dormir ici ce soir, moi ! Goinfre ! »

Après avoir laissé libre court à son exaspération environ trente secondes, Sakura fait quand même de son mieux pour se reprendre – elle n'arrivera pas à attraper sa peluche volante et à lui tordre le coup, et quand bien même, ça ne servirait à rien.

« Calmons-nous. Il reste encore des petits légumes. J'ai aussi des nouilles. On met les deux ensemble, on couvre de sauce, on met au four. Ok... »

Mais alors qu'elle s'attaque à la cuisine, l'inquiétude revient :  
« Pourvu que ça aille à Tomoyoooo ! Et si jamais elle n'était pas contente ? »

Kero s'en amuse et la réconforte à sa façon :  
« Mais bien sûr que si Pitchoune. Si tu lui fais la cuisine, même si c'était immangeable...  
- Toiiii ! Dis tout de suite que je cuisine mal !  
- ...elle te dirait quand même que c'est délicieux.  
- Mais je veux que ça soit _bon_ de toute façon !  
- Alors ça le sera parce que tu le prépares avec amour pour elle.  
- Heee, voilà qu'il se met à parler comme elle... »


	2. à tes côtés

**Titre : **à tes côtés  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom : **Card Captor Sakura  
**Personnages/Couple : **Daidōji Tomoyo/Kinomoto Sakura one-sided  
**Rating : **G à PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **CLAMP

**Thèmes : **« ensemble, c'est tout », contrainte accessoire « elle » pour 31 jours (16 décembre 09)  
**N****ombre de mots : **200  
POV Tomoyo

oOo

Je souhaite rester à tes côtés, comme maintenant et pour toujours. Tu m'honores de ta confiance et de ton amitié ; je suis ta meilleure amie, ta confidente, ton aide et ton soutien régulier, mais parfois, je me dis que ça ne suffit pas. Je serais prête à tout faire pour mériter ta reconnaissance ! Je sais que tu ne poseras pas de question sur mes raisons à cela, que tu accepteras juste que je sois là auprès de toi, et ça sera bien.

Tant pis si ça ne sera jamais assez près pour se toucher comme je pourrais le vouloir... se tenir la main, se serrer dans ses bras de temps en temps, d'amie à amie, ça me suffit largement ; pouvoir te voir, t'entendre, te sentir, et te seconder de mon mieux. Et même quand on aura passé l'âge des câlins de petites filles, quand tu seras devenue une jeune fille rangée avec un fiancé, quand je ne pourrais vraiment plus me rapprocher de toi, je ne veux pas avoir à finalement m'éloigner.

Quoi qu'il advienne, restons ensemble.

En tant que cousine, quasiment grande sœur de cœur, meilleure amie d'enfance et pour toujours, habilleuse personnelle, demoiselle de compagnie, n'importe, tant que nous restons l'une près de l'autre.


	3. la plus belle pour se marier

à l'origine publiée seule ( /s/4782587 ) sous le titre "la plus belle pour se marier", 10 janvier 09 ;

* * *

**Titre : **la plus belle pour se marier  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **Card Captor Sakura  
**Personnages/Couples : **Daidôji Tomoyo, Kinomoto Sakura ; Shaolan/Sakura et one-sided Tomoyo Sakura  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **CLAMP

**Prompt : **"essayage"  
pour Wonder Babe (noël 2008/nouvel an 2009)

**Nombre de mots :** 260

oOo

Du temps où Tomoyo cousait des costumes pour Card Captor, les séances d'essayage mettaient Sakura un peu mal à l'aise, d'être ainsi le centre d'attention de son amie, mais elle se prêtait au jeu sans réticence.

Maintenant qu'elles ont grandi et que la date du mariage de Sakura est arrêtée, ça n'a plus rien à voir. Tomoyo a insisté pour être celle qui ferait sa robe de mariée (elle lui a même proposé de confectionner une robe, voire plusieurs, et un kimono de cérémonie). Comme c'est une excellente couturière et sa meilleure amie, Sakura a accepté sans difficulté. Mais elle le regrette un peu :

« Tomoyo, c'est peut-être un peu trop, non ? Ça fait trois fois qu'on change le modèle de la robe parce que tu n'étais pas satisfaite et cinq fois que je réessaie la même et je ne vois même pas quelles retouches tu as apportées cette fois !  
- Bien sûr, tu porterais tout et n'importe quoi et tu serais encore la grâce même, et aveuglé par l'amour Shaolan ne verrait pas d'éventuels défauts. Mais moi je veux que pour ce grand jour tu sois absolument parfaite !  
- Oui, mais...  
- Allons. Tu aimes Shaolan ?  
- Oui !  
- Plus que tout ?  
- Oui !  
- Tu veux qu'il te trouve belle à en tomber à la renverse et plus encore ? »

Sakura, pudique, rougit et ne répond pas à cette dernière question, mais c'est évidemment encore oui.

« Mais, pendant ces interminables séances d'essayage, il ne peut plus me voir, avance-t-elle timidement.  
- Il comprendra, allons. Et puis tu sais qu'il t'attend patiemment à chaque fois et qu'il ne rêve qu'à toi pendant ce temps. »


End file.
